


behind the mask

by Bitway



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, Masquerade Party, i just wanted them to dance and this came to me, superhero/supervillain au kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: A villain's party is being held and this is Tasuku's only chance to catch an elusive villain. But first he has to get through a dance.
Relationships: Gaen Kyouya/Ryuuenji Tasuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	behind the mask

Walking into a sea of villains was probably one of the worst ideas he ever had. One wrong move and nearly everyone here would turn against him. It was risky, he knew, it was all he heard from Stella and Takihara. They had pleaded for him not to go for his own safety. It hurt to put on a smile and say he wouldn't. But if he didn't come to this party, they'd lose their chance to get information on Doctor Gara.

Tasuku adjusts his mask. It's shaped like a dragon's head, one covered in green scales and conceals the upper half of his face. With horns protruding from the top and small wings extending from the side, he was confident that he wouldn't be noticed. He had even taken an extra step to conceal his identity, adding extensions so his hair could now reach his back.

As he walks amongst the others gathered in this hall, he doesn't let his guard drop. It's easy to put on an air of confidence and pride, but difficult to hold back his true colors when he hears the surrounding gossip. It was one thing to hear someone's plans or evildoings on their own, but when they were all around him, it made him want to tear this suit off and dawn his usual attire. There were so many people here that he could put behind bars that he doubts there would be enough cells for them all.

There are some civilians here too, he's aware. This wasn't a villain only party. It consisted of those on the wealthier side and who had connections to the government. It was sickening catching these two-faced leaders of theirs in a place like this. It was even worse when they didn't even try to hide their identity.

He needs something to drink. Water, preferably. After sifting through the crowd and avoiding most people, he makes it to a table with finger food and water to the side. As he grabs a cup of water, he stands off to the side.

Tasuku leans his back against a pillar and takes in the scene before him. It's a grand hall filled with those in masks. The masquerade rule made it difficult to find his target. Even if he could find similar features, Doctor Gara was a master of disguise. Locating him would be easier if he had help from headquarters, but tonight he was on his own.

He clicks his tongue and continues to let his gaze roam around the room. Just as he finishes his drink, the lights turn off before focusing on the host of the party. He welcomes everyone, thanks them, gives the usual spiel that has darker undertones. Fingers tighten around the cup as he goes on and on. By the end of his speech, the cup is nearly crushed in his hand.

There was no time to be frustrated. He had a mission to accomplish. After disposing of his cup, he moves through the crowd, or tries to. Most had moved to the center of the room, taking another person along with them to dance while the rest were firmly rooted in place, not budging an inch until they decided it was their turn to take up the stage. Going through the center would be his fastest way through here, although it held the most problems.

Dancing wasn't his forte. Never was. That and he didn't want to dance with anyone here. As much as he hated it, he'd have to take the long way around the room.

He takes in a breath, scanning the crowd for the optimal route without looking too suspicious. When he's ready, he takes one step forward.

And then he feels someone grab his wrist, causing him to freeze. It took so much energy not to spin around and threaten the person behind him to let him go, though now that he thinks about it, that might just work here.

"Would you care to dance?"

Oh. That voice. He knows that voice. It's one he can't escape from, one that he is bound to. He clenches his fist, ready to pull his hand away from his grip. Then he feels the other inch closer until their bodies collide for just a moment.

"I've always wanted to dance with the boy wonder cop," he whispered into his ear. He shivers as he feels his breath against his skin. Finally, he turns on his heels to face Kyoya. He wore a dragon mask, just like him. Except this one was painted in black and didn't conceal his face, just his eyes, and had more horns poking out from it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he responds, careful not to raise his voice. He bites down on his tongue.

"Playing dumb, are we?" Kyoya hums, lips curled into a sweet smile. The grip on his hand never wavers nor tightens. They both know he's free to leave. "Just one dance."

Without waiting for an answer, Kyoya leads him to the center of the room. He easily makes his way through the crowd of motionless people and within seconds, they're right at the front. Turning back now didn't seem like an option anymore. Eyes were on him whether he liked it or not.

"Just one."

"Thank you."

The wait for their turn to dance makes him anxious. Time was being wasted and he would have to perform in front of these terrible people with none other than the head of the Gaen Financial Group. Things didn't seem like they could get worse.

Tasuku is thankful that they aren't the only ones dancing. If Kyoya was the host of this party, he's certain that would be the case. But, he doesn't let his thoughts linger on that. For now, he's more concerned about how close they are, Kyoya's hand on his back while the other never letting his hand free.

"Follow my lead."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

As annoyed as he is, he does as Kyoya says. He lets Kyoya lead, not surprised that he can manage to move so gracefully and effortlessly. It makes him feel embarrassed when he steps on Kyoya's feet unintentionally.

"What do you want, Kyoya?" Tasuku asks to distract himself from the dancing.

"I told you, just a dance."

"I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not." Kyoya chuckles. "I'm curious. This isn't a place you'd normally be found in, not unless you have a death wish. So, tell me, why are you here?"

"As if I would tell you."

"I don't think you're in a position to say no."

Tasuku stares at him, looking into his eyes to see how serious he was about this threat. Even without this mask, he was hard to read. It would be so easy to blow his cover. He doesn't doubt that Kyoya could easily slip off his mask, spread a rumor, or even make an announcement to call attention to him. Things would be over in an instant.

And yet, a part of him believed that this was an empty threat. Maybe it was just a gut feeling. He couldn't say for sure. He doesn't trust him, but...out of all the others here, he might be the only one he could trust.

"Doctor Gara is here," he breathes, breaking eye contact with him to try to scan the crowd. "He's been evading us and I'm not letting this chance go to waste. There's a reason he's here and I'm not letting him get away."

He expects a comment from Kyoya, but instead he's met with silence and...a faint look of surprise? Perhaps he was seeing things. Instead of answering, Kyoya only focuses on their dance, daring to pull him closer, leaving no room between them. He leans forward, the snout of his mask keeping Kyoya from coming any closer.

"I see." He finally responds. "I heard that he'll be making a deal at midnight. One of my subordinates is guarding the elevator that'll take you to his meeting spot, but not for long."

"Why...are you telling me this?"

"An enemy of my enemy is a friend."

Without realizing it, their steps had slowed, and Kyoya was slowly pulling himself away from Tasuku. While their hands never parted, he led him away from the center so another set could come in. Like before, the crowd seems to make room for Kyoya and his partner.

"If you need my help tonight, though I know you won't, you can call for me."

He wants to snap back and tell him that he won't need his help. He didn't need it, but...it was gratefully appreciated. Without this piece of information, he would be scouring every room hoping to find Doctor Gara before it would be too late.

"Thanks..." Tasuku mutters as his hand is finally free from his grasp.

"Thank you for the dance. If you ever come to one of these again, I'd be more than happy to be your partner."

"I don't plan on making this a regular occurrence." Tasuku turns, taking a step forward before stopping. There had been one question in the back of his mind tonight. So, he turns around to find Kyoya still there. "How'd you know it was me?"

Kyoya's sweet smile looked as if it were hiding venom behind it. "I would recognize you anywhere, _Tasuku_." He whispers his name, ensuring no one else but them would hear it. "Time is ticking."

"You don't have to remind me." Tasuku turns and leaves Kyoya in the crowd. Before he leaves the room, he glances back. He doesn't catch sight of him again.


End file.
